Eight Views Of Life
by Era Yachi
Summary: These are...well, poems. Yay, you get to read some of my better poetry! These poems are from each characters POV during the game. Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, Freya, Amarant.....all of them.


I don't own Final Fantasy IX......I don't own Final Fantasy IX......I don't own Final Fantasy IX......I don't own Final Fantasy IX......I don't own Final Fantasy IX......I don't own Final Fantasy IX......I don't own Final Fantasy IX......I don't own Final Fantasy IX......I don't own Final Fantasy IX......I don't own Final Fantasy IX......I don't own Final Fantasy IX......I don't own Final Fantasy IX......eh? What? Oh.  
  
Yeah, er, I'm not good at this! If you don't like my other poems, the ur probably not reading this. (huh?) If you DID, or if you're one of those wonderful little peoples, Blood Sinned or Ornery-Chan (*giggle* they just read everything of mine. *sigh* Is it that good or do you guys MOCK me? *dun dun dun* (j/k)) then you ARE reading this, which means, well, obviously you're reading this, because if you aren't what are you doing?  
  
Ugh! No, I'm confsuing myself! *smacks head* stop ittttt!  
  
Sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(to keep you in touch with my wierd rhyming, and if you understand my strange language, then this is how the rythm this poem goes.... 9 (somethimes 8?) syllables, and then 8 (sometimes 7?)  
  
  
~~~~Zidane~~~~  
  
Where does one look for an answer, if nobody can decide?  
  
If no one fights for what is justice, is the future itself denied?  
  
I don't believe death brings the ending, to whatever fate has in store.  
  
If you find hope, or have it find you, always look closer for more.  
  
Then if I leave, and if I betray, what will become of my friends?  
  
Will I be forced to leave them, hoping that ignorance mends?  
  
They show me things that I lack knowing, and sometimes they tell me much more.  
  
Keeping what's right, and tossing the bad, brings happiness forth, once more.  
  
~~~~Dagger~~~~  
  
(this one has no particular rythm)  
  
I hated them, I despised.  
  
The hurt was so bad that I cried.  
  
I looked up in horror,  
  
To see my own wrong,  
  
And watched as those people died.  
  
Had I stayed back,  
  
I would have been safe.  
  
Those lives would not be gone today.  
  
And I listen to him, he holds me so close,  
  
He still says that it's OK.  
  
And I look at him, as he stands far away,  
  
He winks in a manner untold...  
  
I'll end up in love, I'll fall for his way...  
  
And watch as the stories unfold....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Eh, it doesn't make sense. Oh well.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Vivi~~~~  
  
I never knew when, but I never knew why.  
  
I didn't understand where, because I was shy.  
  
What happened to who? Or what? Or how?  
  
What about later? How about now?  
  
I felt a disgrace, a sorrow too strange.  
  
Though I denied it, things started to change.  
  
I knew who I was, and I thought it was right.  
  
I just want the horrors to end tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Freya~~~~  
  
Living to fulfil, and fulfil what is life,  
  
To strive, to give hope, and bear not what is light.  
  
To hold a burden, knowing love has forgotten.  
  
To hold back your screams, within the net you are caught in.  
  
A web full of horrors, and fears to the brim.  
  
While all you hope is to be home with him.  
  
A spear can cut flesh, it can slice sorrow aside.  
  
It can't cut down terror, though goodness I've tried.  
  
Throw away chances, hold onto that wish.  
  
And leave behind memories, enough I can miss.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Steiner~~~~  
  
Through the ages I've trained them, to look at them now  
  
Brings joy to my heart, but I cannot say how.  
  
I'm proud to be captain, to hold back my fears,  
  
Watch over my home, and forget all my tears.  
  
I assumed they were rotten, nothing but thieves,  
  
But I look at their aspects, not at their needs.  
  
A group by name, Tantalus, full of vigor, and trust.  
  
Even though I can't trust them, I know that I must.  
  
Wherever they travel, the folk seem to know,  
  
Small towns they have seen, though ages ago.  
  
That one boy, that monkey, that accursed young man.  
  
To get to the princess, he does what he can!  
  
So different yet similar, I knew from the start.  
  
I know that they care, so what keeps them apart?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Eiko~~~~  
  
Does being alone mean I must stay behind?  
  
What do I say when I'm tempted to cry?  
  
Where is the ending, when I can't even see?  
  
Does being alone, mean to be free?  
  
Are you guys still laughing? I'm trying to talk!  
  
Stop all that snickering, or away I will walk!  
  
Excuse me? It' s not! It makes sense to me!  
  
"Away I will walk" means....um, it'll come to me.  
  
You guys made your point! Now it's my turn!  
  
Just cause I'm six, doesn't mean I can't learn!  
  
I'm just as growp up as you or Zidane!  
  
I'm still a lady, so stop acting that way!  
  
Huh? What's that? I'll understand when I'm older?  
  
What kind of stupid.....Hey, let go of my shoulder!  
  
So what if I'm six? I still act my age!  
  
Unlike someone I know, I care all just the same.....  
  
I'm going to keep....hey, where are you going?  
  
You can't just leave me, it's cold out! It's snowing!  
  
I hate it! I hate the Lost Continent!  
  
What are we here for? I still haven't gotten it...  
  
What? Do go! Get back here! C'mon!  
  
Fine, then go! I'll be fine alone!  
  
....just, it's cold, and it's wet....and I can hear scary things...  
  
....what if I'm ambushed...what if the night brings....  
  
Ahhhh! Wait up for me! I'm coming, I swear!  
  
But really, you know, I could've made it out there....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Eh, that one was....well, never mind.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Quina~~~~  
  
I can no say things right, but it not make me dumb.  
  
If you have got problem, then leave me alone.  
  
I must learn the art of gourmand, I know.  
  
And share all my dishes so that all know...  
  
Quina is student of wise Master Quale!  
  
Quale is best cooker, his food never stale.  
  
I not fail him if I try my best.  
  
You find me food. I do the rest!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(You know how hard it is to rhyme without real grammar? Eh, it's hard. Oh well, now it's.....*drum roll* Amarant's turn! Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Amarant~~~~  
  
I follow a victor, who's proven me wrong.  
  
I'll learn how he does it, I don't care for how long.  
  
If it takes me a year, then I suppose that's my luck.  
  
He's really a moron, and his strength runs amuck.  
  
I'm not one that's fairly called astute, or wise.  
  
But he acts like he's clever. It's clear that he lies...  
  
I'm not one to judge him, I lost to him.  
  
Of course, I'd feel better if he'd killed me on whim.  
  
If I'd done something wrong, then surely he'd try.  
  
He's not that truly daft, though it's hard to tell why.  
  
I told them I don't care, so that's what it means.  
  
It is how I feel, I don't care what it seems.  
  
Don't ask me for more than what I need to show.  
  
Stop playing games if you already know.  
  
Listen to me -- quit tryin' my nerves.  
  
It's clearly inevitable. Life throws you it's curves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(*gulps, trembling* Um, all who agree that if the characters from FFIX ever read these poems, they'd smack me upside my head, please raise their hand. *raises two hands, and then plaintivly takes off her shoes, lifting all four limbs into the air* Well, you're all outvoted! *sighs* I know, I'm in a really, really bad mood right now, which makes me a little glum (albeit very hyper at the same time) Please, please pleeeease R&R! ^_^) 


End file.
